Mi Mujer
by Sailor O
Summary: Tres hombres sin nada en común se encuentran para desahogarse... contandose sus historias... historias sobre sus mujeres
1. Chapter 1

Estoy en la sala de espera del hospital, veo a todo el mundo pasar pero a la única persona que deseo ver esta en una de esas habitaciones, han pasado varias horas desde que estoy aquí, veo entrar a dos chicos cada quien por diferentes lados, uno tiene la mirada vivaz y en el otro puedo notar preocupación. Ambos se sientan a un costado mío.

No hay palabras para explicar como me siento, se que ella esta aquí por culpa mía, no se que como he de estar por que de inmediato siento dos miradas las cuales son las de los chicos de hace un rato y reconozco esa mirada: es de comprensión

Y me he llegado a preguntar de verdad sentirán compasión por un ser como yo, alguien que no se detuvo a pensar en el daño que hacia a la persona que juró nunca lastimar, fui un cabrón eso lo sé y no puedo más con esta sensación necesito desahogarme, supongo yo que han notado eso por que el más joven de los dos se acerca a mi con cuidado.

-Disculpa, ¿te sientes bien?- Me preguntó y lo único que pude hacer fue negar con la cabeza pues las palabras se quedan atoradas en mi garganta

- Hablar te ayudará- Me dijo el otro y realmente no lo creo pero no pierdo nada con intentarlo, me quede callado por unos largos minutos y ellos han de haber pensado que no quería por que se voltearon a ver por el gran ventanal que adornaba la sala, ahí estaba el ocaso precioso, si ella estuviera despierta ya lo estaría pintando, pero el ambiente se siente algo nostálgico tal vez presintiera el fin de su vida, cuando me doy cuenta por mi rostro caen gotas saladas que no son otra cosa más que lágrimas de tristeza, impotencia, coraje y frustración.

- La conocí en la universidad ella iba en Contabilidad y yo en Derecho, ella era la alumna modelo pero había un problema con ella- Terminé de decir y creo que los dejé en suspenso o al menos a uno de ellos si, sonreí al recordar como la conocí

_Una chica de cabello corto iba corriendo por todo el campus, iba tarde a su primera clase universitaria, pero intempestivamente se detuvo al sentir unas horribles ganas de ir al baño ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué ahora? Decidió correr, y así hizo lo que tantas ganas tenía y volvió a correr con rumbo hacia su facultad sin notar que un chico venia de frente chocaron y él en pose coqueta se acercó a su oído y le susurro- Si quieras hablar conmigo no tenias que hacer tanto drama- Lo siguiente que vio el muchacho fue el carmín que adornaba su cara, estudió y memorizó cada rasgo de la joven: sus celestes luceros, los suaves y delgados de sus labios, su respingada nariz y lo níveo de su piel y a todo esto ver su cabellera a juego con su mirada que solo una palabra podía describirla: CELESTIAL_

_-_¿Y cual era su problema?- Me preguntó el chico que estaba sentado más lejos de mi y con los brazos pegados a su pecho

- Ella tenia novio y lo peor era que yo lo conocía… era mi primo- Le terminé de contar, me di cuenta que todo esto pasó por mi egoísmo, por negarme a ver feliz a la persona que yo amaba, por que si, después de tan poco tiempo me enamoré como un tonto y como no si fui seducido por verla como ser humano: sumisa y atrevida, soñadora y realista, así que decidido busqué todas las maneras posibles de enamorarla, fueron 5 meses después que ella decidió aceptarme, no sin antes dejar a mi primo

- ¿Y como es que te acepto si estaba con alguien más?-

-Ella no sabia que era mi primo, no teníamos una relación cercana y cuando se enteró ya estaba a mi lado, se sintió culpable lo sé, no me lo dijo pero lo noté en su mirada, poco después me enteré que le fue a pedir disculpas por lo sucedido- Poco después de declarar eso, nos sumergimos en un silencio que me permitió recordar: acordarme de las palabras que le dijo a ella y que después me dijo a mi:

-_Le he dicho que no se preocupe por mí, que estaré bien tarde o temprano pero que se cuide de ti, no eres una persona de confianza si vas pisoteando corazones solo por tu egoísmo, pero lo que te tengo que decir es diferente a las palabras que le dedique, eres un cobarde pudiste haberme dicho que te gustaba y si ella te elegía me hacia a un lado solo por su felicidad, una jugada limpia seria mejor que las tretas que hiciste, pero déjame te recuerdo algo primo: La cobardía es la madre de la crueldad, y espero que esa crueldad sea contigo mismo y no con ella y asi fue como se marcho dejándome solo en esa cafetería._

- Después nos graduamos y le pedí matrimonio al poco tiempo de eso hace 6 años, todo había sido miel sobre hojuelas como muchos dicen, hasta hace poco más de 8 meses, cuando conocí a una enfermera que era golpeada por su novio, la defendí ante la ley… después de todo era mi deber, nos solíamos frecuentar para ver los avances de su caso, notaba como me coqueteaba pero la ignoraba, yo creía que era por su falta de cariño que lo hacia, muchas veces volvía a salir aquel joven coqueto que enterré en mi desde hacia mucho tiempo y correspondía a sus flirteos, pero todo sobrepasó el limite cuando dieron el veredicto final en le juicio y el cual la beneficiaba ella sugirió que fuéramos a un bar a celebrar, acepté después de todo se me hacia de mala educación dejarla plantada, fue tequila tras tequila hasta que ya no supe de mi, a la mañana siguiente desperté con un dolor que me taladraba mi sien, reaccioné al poco tiempo de darme cuenta de la ropa esparcida en toda la habitación, una que no era mía, pronto me di cuenta de que le había sido infiel a mi mujer con una clienta, pero dentro de mi se llevaba a cabo una batalla interna que me llevaría hasta donde estoy en estos momentos: una parte de mi le encantaba la sensación que la chica me dejaba, la sensación de que ella me devolvía la vitalidad de hace no más de 6 años y ahora que lo pienso era ilógico pues ambas tenían la misma edad, pero por otra parte estaba ella mi preciosa contadora, por que así la llamaba yo desde que la conocí la que había estado conmigo desde siempre y de la cual que me daba pavor separarme de ella, pensé que un affair no afectaría en lo más mínimo mi vida.

Pero mi lado pasional me dominó sin importarme nada ni nadie, cada vez los encuentros eran más fogosos, ante tan ardientes deseos llegaban las culpas por lo que al llegar me dedicaba a hacer a mi mujer mía con vehemencia simplemente con locura pero aun así no dejaba de sentirme culpable.

Nunca imaginé que una simple aventura iba a acabar en tal tragedia: Hace dos días nos reunimos mi amante y yo en el restorán donde solíamos tener nuestras reuniones, pasó una hora en la que nos dábamos caricias por debajo de la mesa pero mi calentura se fue muy lejos cuando en la entrada mi esposa venia acompañada de mi primo, sentí un coraje horrible, me puse paranoico pensé que ella me estaba pagando con la misma moneda, ni siquiera me di cuenta de que ya iba en camino hacia ellos, estaba tan enfermo de celos y tan apurado por llegar que no me importaba empujar e insultar a quien se cruzaba en mi camino.

Con lo que no contaba es que ella se hubiera dado cuenta de mi amorío y todo por boca de la otra, ella le había llamado y dicho donde íbamos a estar, ella fue acompañada por mi pariente por que tenia miedo de ver la realidad, no me detuve a oír razones simplemente mi enojo fue tal que le reclamé cosas sin sentido, la agarré por el brazo sin medir mi fuerza, nunca había tratado a una mujer así pero la furia me dominaba, luego la subí al auto y arranque sin importar los gritos que ella me dedicaba, reclamándome el por que de mis acciones y yo le reclamé de nuevo, le grite que desde hace cuanto me verían la cara, giré mi rostro en dirección al suyo y vi la mirada dolida y vacía que me dedicaba, además de los sollozos que luchaba por esconder, no pensé que esta fuese la ultima que me dedicaría, esto lo digo por que después ella gritó que tuviera cuidado simplemente ya no me dio tiempo de hacer algo por lo que solo cerré los ojos esperando el impacto.

En esos momentos se me olvido que ella iba de copiloto, al abrir de nuevo los ojos sentí un liquido escarlata recorrerme desde la cabeza y escurrir por mi cuello, además de que me dolía mi brazo izquierdo, algo en mi hizo clic y de nuevo mi vista se posó en mi esposa sólo para ver la escena más escalofriante de mi vida…. Sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras que al igual que yo estaba bañado en sangre, le di un rápido vistazo para encontrarme algo peor, un fierro la atravesaba de lado a lado en su bajo vientre, a lo lejos escuche las sirenas de la ambulancia y luche por no cerrar los ojos pero simplemente no pude.

Desperté y ya no sentía aquella calidez que desde hace 7 años me acompañaba ahora sentía frustración, culpabilidad y miedo, el pánico me inundaba por que no sabia como estaba y lo único que quería era olvidar esa imagen de mi cabeza. Oí la puerta abrirse y vi asomarse al doctor, me dijo que tuve un daño casi nulo bueno a excepción de mi brazo fracturado, que corrí con suerte y noté como su semblante cambió diciéndome el estado de mi mujer:

"_Ella esta en coma además de que perdió al bebé a causa de la viga que la atravesó"_

Esas simples palabras hicieron que mi mundo se cayera, anhelaba con todo el corazón el fruto de nuestro amor, y cuando por fin pasa yo mismo provocó la desaparición de ese sueño. Ayer me dieron de alta y no me he separado de ella aunque no la visto en este corto tiempo, antes de esta con los muchachos a los cuales les estoy relatando mi historia llegó a mi el origen de mi perdición, me pidió disculpas que no era su intención provocar un daño de tal magnitud, no he tenido las fuerzas para responderle a sus disculpas después de todo no soy yo el que las merece, es la chica que esta postrada en esa cama le pedí que se fuera que no volviera a acercarse a mi.

Veo acercarse al doctor y me despido de los chicos con los que me desahogue.

**CONTINUARÁ….**

**HOLA!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Bueno aquí una de mis locas ideas jejeje, decidí hacerla como aniversario en FF y por mi cumpleaños, pero la historia no va a ser muy larga máximo 5 capítulos creo y pues espero y les guste, si cumplen con sus reviews le tendré el otro pronto. **

**XoXo**

**Sailor O**


	2. Chapter 2

He oído la historia del tipo que esta a mi lado y pienso que es un idiota…. Tiene a la persona que ama a su lado y simplemente no la aprovecha, después de hablar con su doctor y regresa a su asiento no dudo en decirle lo que es

-Eres un imbécil…. Sabes lo difícil que es estar a lado de la mujer que amas cuando el mundo parece estar en tu contra- Callé al ver su expresión, pero que si buscaba compasión en mi no la iba a encontrar- Tu lo has tenido en bandeja de plata y simplemente en un momento de calentura se arruinó te contaré mi historia para que te des cuenta de lo que es sufrir- Estaba realmente molesto y le iba a contar mi historia solo para que supiera lo feliz que pudo haber sido… si de verdad hubiera amado a su mujer no le hubiese hecho el daño que le hizo pero supongo que yo soy susceptible a esos temas, por que no puedo ni siquiera imaginar que haría si yo le provocará tal dolor.

Conocí a mi mujer desde siempre y esto lo digo literalmente, pues crecimos en el mismo orfanato o huerfanato como ella solía decirle, cuando era niño recuerdo que nadie se me acercaba, la razón era de que se habían enterado de mi origen: me habían abandonado por que era producto de una violación, eso me hizo sentir muy solo, en las clases me sentaba en un rincón y en mis tiempos libres leía además de que me volví hostil con el mundo que me rodeaba.

Pero había una persona que nunca me dejo caer y esa persona era ella a pesar de que también a ella la humillaban todo por su ceguera, trataba de ignorarla por que sentía que se acercaba a mi por misericordia y me molestaba pero al mismo tiempo no quería que se alejará de mi, una vez le pregunté que cuál era su razón de seguirme, y me contesto que por que yo le agradaba y no la juzgaba al principio no le creí pero después empecé a notar que no lo hacia con malicia, me encantaba ver la inocencia en sus ojos, la ternura que emanaba de su ser y la dulzura de su sonrisa todo esto acompañado de unas arreboladas mejillas y acepté ser su amigo.

Me admiraba la capacidad que tenia de sobrevivir, de sonreír a pesar de su discapacidad, nos aprendimos a proteger de todo y de todos, en la escuela la protegía de los chicos que la molestaba no me importaba si salía lastimado, ella igual, por ella aprendí muchas cosas y lo que más recuerdo es que aprendí a leer Braille e incluso a "ver" el mundo a su manera

_Una chica ligeramente más baja que su acompañante se encontraba tapándole los ojos con una pañoleta y dándole una rama caída de un árbol- ¿listo?- el chico sólo logro asentir- Camina- fue lo único que indicó, camino alrededor del patio y la mayoría del tiempo se estuvo cayendo y ya estaba lo suficientemente encolerizado por los golpes recibidos, su enojo era tal que su rostro estaba rojo… se calmó cuando sintió una mano posarse en su hombre transmitiéndole tranquilidad, eso hizo que se olvidará por completo de su coraje, ya cuando iba de regreso al edificio, se atrevió a preguntar-¿En serio es tan complicado? Y por respuesta obtuvo una sonrisa de lado a lado –No es tan difícil una vez que te acostumbras-_

Estuvimos gran parte de nuestra infancia hasta que a los 10 años me adoptaron, mis padres adoptivos quedaron fascinados a pesar de mi carácter hosco, eso no pasó con mis "abuelos" ellos me discriminaban por la misma razón que en el orfelinato pero antes de irme ella me confesó su amor, yo pensé que era un amor pasajero y se lo hice saber no quería que se aferrará a mi cuando lo más seguro es que fuera la ultima vez que nos viéramos.

Pasaron 4 años, en los cuales ella era la protagonista de mis sueños e inclusive de mis fantasías y todas las mañanas me levantaba anhelando volver a verla, así que tome una decisión… comencé a persuadir a mis padres para adoptar a alguien más, siempre teniendo en mente a la chica que yo amaba, ellos aceptaron después de un tiempo y regresé sólo para llevarme una gran desilusión al saber que ya no se encontraba en ese lugar.

Mis mentores decidieron irse a otro hospicio donde encontraron a una niña de la misma edad que yo tenia cuando me adoptaron, me hicieron sentir en familia a partir de ese momento hice todo por encontrarla pero simplemente parecía que de nuevo el mundo estaba en mi contra.

Finalmente tuve una pista de ella cuando cumplí los 18, y fue en el lugar menos pensado, iba a recoger a mi hermana al colegio pues mis padres estaban en el trabajo pero por una extraña razón tenia una gran ansiedad y desde que estaba en el hospicio me "enseñaron" a calmarla yendo a la iglesia así que cuando pasaba por una iglesia me estacioné.

Por un momento vacilé en entrar pero hoy pienso que me hubiera arrepentido toda mi vida, al entrar la vi… estaba hasta el frente con sus manos entrelazadas solo para rezar me acerqué más para verla y oí su oración, estaba rezando para que en donde yo estuviera me encontrara en bien en todos los sentidos cuando estaba por sentarme a su lado, ella tranquilamente se paró y se fue en ese momento no tuve ninguna duda, la seguí y la vi abordar una camioneta con los vidrios polarizados.

Escolte la furgoneta hasta las afueras de la ciudad, donde se encontraba una gran mansión, estuve un buen rato afuera del lugar y me di cuenta de que en ese lugar entraban señores que a leguas se notaba que eran adinerados, me fui pues ya era muy tarde y mis padres estarían preocupados.

Me llevé tremenda sorpresa al saber lo que era el lugar donde ella se alojaba: Un burdel de lujo, me sentía tan enojado como era posible que ella, el amor de mi vida trabajará ahí, me infiltré y en ese lugar encontré un mundo de perdición: mujeres que no sobrepasaban los 20 años, y varios viejos decrépitos buscando saciar su lujuria, además de el alcohol y la droga que estaba a la vista.

Todas las noches iba a ese lugar solo para verla y me causo mucho alivio el saber que ella era una mesera y una pregunta invadió mi mente ¿Cómo es posible? Y no es por su ceguera que lo pensé por que de verdad la creo capaz de eso y mucho más pero ella ya no era una niña y podía notar las miradas lascivas que le mandaban y me llené de miedo al saber que en cualquier momento la dañarían o inevitablemente terminaría como las mujeres de ese lugar.

Una noche como cualquier otra esperaba pacientemente a que ella llegará a atenderme pero lo que no me esperé es que ya supiera que esperaba en la penumbras solo para verla unos minutos, la persona que le hizo saber de mis visitas vigilaba para que pasáramos un rato hablando, ahí me enteré de por que estaba ahí: su "madre adoptiva" la vendió por un par de dosis de heroína y se alegró de saber lo bien que iba mi vida.

A la salida del prostíbulo ese hombre me dijo que quería ayudarla así que a la salida del colegio me reunía con el en un café para planificar su escape, el anhelado día llegó, espere a que todos aquellos pervertidos se fueran para hacer una tipo redada donde solamente desaparecería ella, fue todo un éxito pero su amigo murió por defendernos antes de morir nos pidió que nunca dejáramos de luchar por estar juntos y felices.

La llevé a mi casa y fue bien recibida aunque de nuevo las personas que me discriminaron a mi a la llegada a la familia lo hicieron con ella, cuando ella estuvo a mi lado empecé a escribir nuestra historia, mi libro logró ser publicado llegando a ser best-seller nunca me ha gustado ser el centro de atención así que firme con un seudónimos, las personas que no nos conocían empezaron a decir que estaba a mi lado solo por mi fama lo cual no era cierto pues ella ni siquiera sabia que me había convertido en escritor.

De eso hace dos años y este mes la he convencido para que se opere pues estuve investigando y resulto ser que su mal era tratable, ayer la internaron y hoy por la mañana la operaron estoy esperando a que el doctor venga y me diga el resultado de la operación. Después de esto pienso pedirle matrimonio y no separarme nunca de ella pues ya fue suficiente tortura estar 8 años separados.

-¿Eres tu el escritor de "Amor Solitario"?- Me preguntó el otro chico y solo pude asentir, rápidamente dirigí mi mirada hacia el inepto ese y me causó remordimiento ver la mirada que tenia pero no pude evitarlo detestaba a gente débil que no lucha por su amor aunque eso ya lo había dicho.

Me levanté sin evitar que una sonrisa se formará en mi rostro al ver a doctor hacer señales para que me acercará, al llegar a su lado me dio la noticia de que fue un éxito la operación y que la podría ver en una hora pues ahora estaba descansando, ya no me importaba esperar pero ese tiempo para mi seria eterno. Regresó a mi asiento esperando que el chico que me hizo la pregunta hace unos momentos, nos contará su historia.

CONTINUARÁ…..

**HOLA!**

**No tarde mucho esta vez, me alegra que le haya gustado el inicio no creo tardar con el tercer capitulo y espero que les guste este capitulo. Gracias a Katabrecteri, shessid y Una lectora.**

**XoXo!**

**Sailor O**


	3. Chapter 3

**La verdad es que mi impacta saber las historias de los chicos que me acompañan, a decir verdad he vivido lo de un típico adolescente, ya saben eso del amor no correspondido, no hay nada trágico o que nos separara por que simplemente ella no me corresponde y esto lo digo por que yo el capitán del equipo de la preparatoria sufre mal de amores por la capitana del escuadrón de porrista del colegio.**

Mi historia va más o menos así…. Yo la conocí cuando me mudé a un vecindario era una chica exótica pues después de todo donde encuentras a una chica con un cabello como el suyo largo y de un color que no veías todos los días, además de un par de diamantes celestes que me hacían derretir, bueno total eso fue cuando tenia 14 años.

Al principio la molestaba solo para verla enojarse ¡Dios! Se veía tan tierna, al entrar a la escuela resultó ser que quedamos en el mismo salón, la verdad no es por ser ególatra o algo por el estilo pero desde esa edad había chicas persiguiéndome. Con el tiempo se fue haciendo mi mejor amiga pero nunca olvide que ella me había cautivado desde la primera vez que la vi.

Pero al llegar a la preparatoria todo dio un giro radical, pues ella al ser porrista y yo deportista inmediatamente nos volvimos los reyes de la escuela. Como era obvio las fiestas estaban a la orden del día, no había día en el que no fuera claro bueno a excepción de los días que había partido.

Ella al ser líder de las porristas iba y aunque iba a apoyar a todo el equipo, yo quería creer que acudía solo por mí…. Supongo que mi ego era muy grande, en uno de esos partidos a los que íbamos conoció a su novio que tenia la misma posición que yo en su equipo, noté como se miraban pero no le di importancia supongo que ese fue mi error.

Al siguiente lunes vi al chico, con gafas de sol recargado afuera de supongo yo su coche el se creía todo un latín lover ja que risa me daba, ella venia caminando a su lado en esos momentos y note como se le ilumino su mirada al verlo, sentí como mi corazón se acongojó por ese hecho.

Al poco tiempo supe que ya eran pareja, ella no tardo mucho en convertirse en lo que su novio era: petulante, odiosa en pocas palabras todo lo opuesto a lo que originalmente era, pero parecía que mi corazón no veía apariencias pues a pesar de eso era su perrito faldero.

Una tarde al salir de la práctica el muy cobarde me acorraló en un callejón, me dio la paliza de mi vida, al siguiente día le traté de advertir de lo loco que creía yo que estaba el tipo, ahí me di cuenta de que lo que dicen es cierto el "amor" es ciego.

Me dijo tantas cosas hirientes que solo consiguió alejarnos parecía como si yo nunca hubiera existido en su vida pues en los pasillos del colegio me ignoraba, mi ego estaba tan lastimado que decidí elegir a una de las chicas que seguido se aventaban a mis brazos.

Elegí a una de las eternas rivales de ella para ver si así notaba mi presencia, mi novia era todo lo opuesto a la chica que yo amaba, si por que a esas alturas, ya no era un simple enamoramiento de secundaria no mi amor por ella era inmensamente grande y aun así me quedaba corto para expresar.

La chica que era mi novia estudiaba en la misma escuela que su insoportable novio hmp así que asistíamos a las mismas fiestas, ya no era el "alma de la fiesta" como muchos decían, llegaba a sentarme en la oscuridad para verla sonreír aunque no fuese a mi lado. Me abstenía de tomar pues el alcohol no era lo mío, de hecho por más fiestas a las que fuera no fui de aquellos chicos que terminaban siendo los bufones a causa del exceso del alcohol.

Noté como ella empezaba a caer en los mismos excesos, terminaba tirada en un sillón riéndose sola o a veces hasta moretones tenia y ni se daba cuenta con que se los hacia. La esperaba pacientemente a que todas se fueran, iba a dejar a mi novia a su casa por que a pesar de todo me remordía la consciencia de estar solo utilizando.

La cargaba y llegando a su puerta buscaba la llave de emergencia después de todo no quería que tuviera problemas, cuando eran la 7 de la mañana me asomaba por mi ventana sólo para ver como se ponía plastas de maquillaje para cubrir sus ojeras.

Los meses siguieron hasta que hubo una fiesta pre-graduación en un lugar que se llamaba "Ibiza Drinks" o algo así, yo me encontraba decaído por que parecía que yo era un 0 a la izquierda y me puse la primera borrachera de mi vida y ella de nuevo estaba ebria.

El caso es que terminamos en la limosina dándonos caricias que cada vez eran más ardientes hasta que llegamos a mi casa, bueno más bien a mi habitación, mis padres no estaban pues habían ido a visitar a mi hermano y su nueva familia. El encuentro fue fogoso y con ella se fue mi primera vez…. Lo sé extraño pero con mi novia simplemente nunca había podido pues nunca sentí la conexión que sentía en esos momentos.

Debo de admitir que me decepcioné un poco cuando noté que no era virgen pero eso se me olvido muy rápido ante sus fogosos mimos. A la mañana siguiente desperté por los golpes que ella me daba, me llamo un violador, aprovechado, pervertido pero lo que más me dolió fue cuando me dijo por que se había acostado conmigo:

"_Me acosté contigo por que pensé que eras él"_

Esas palabras me llegaron a calar hasta el alma pues notar que solo fui un relleno en un momento de calentura era un calvario. Me alejé de ella lo que restaba del año para graduarnos, un día me levanté por los excesivos golpes que daban a mi ventana parecía que la iban a romper, era ella que me venia ja fui muy iluso al pensar que seria para pedirme disculpas no… era para reclamarme acerca de mi novia pues su novio la había dejado por la chica que era mi novia a mi no me importó pero a ella parecía caérsele el mundo encima.

Traté de consolarla pero ella se alejó bruscamente de mi, me gritó de nuevo y yo no le di importancia pues en esos momentos no era el chico que la amaba ¡no! Era su mejor amigo, me gritó que no sabia lo que era el tener el corazón roto cuando ella ni siquiera notaba como el mío estaba en pedazos desde hace un buen tiempo.

De nuevo me volví a alejar de verdad a estas alturas mi dolor lo percibía hasta el ser más distraído del planeta pero mi mundo se termino por derrumbar una noche que mi mamá me dijo que pidiera una ambulancia pues mi papá estaba teniendo un infarto, inmediatamente la llamé pero ya era muy tarde mi papá había muerto pues fue uno de esos ataques fulminantes.

En ese momento desaparecieron los amigos que me acompañaban a las fiestas quedándome sólo con un amigo: el novio de mi prima que siempre había estado ahí para la familia. Me dio muchísimo coraje darme cuenta que con ella no podía contar por que ni siquiera se acerco a darme apoyo. Me empecé a sumergir en una oscuridad de la cual no quería ser sacado, cada día que pasaba me sentía fatal pues la vida que alguna vez creí perfecta ahora sólo parecía una lejana utopía.

Mi mamá comenzó a cocinar y vender comida y una tarde cualquiera que llegué del entrenamiento la vi ayudándole a mi mamá a preparar y a mi acudió el primer recuerdo que tengo de ella: la niña tierna que tanto adoraba, no tenia ganas de saludar a nadie así que me seguí de largo, la verdad es que estaba preocupado pues desde el ataque de mi papá estaba haciendo unos movimientos para que me aceptarán en EU para jugar porque ya no quería estar más atormentado por un amor que no me correspondía y no se lo decía aun a mi mamá.

Oí que tocaron mi puerta, no le di importancia y seguí tirado boca abajo en mi cama si alguien me viera se deprimiría conmigo, era ella que quería hablar conmigo, fui muy grosero pero de verdad en esos momentos no me sentía bien para hablar con ella. La tarde siguiente de nuevo fue a mi casa y quiso hablar conmigo esta vez si accedí pues que más podía perder.

La noticia que me dio me cayó como balde de agua fría, ella estaba embarazada y no sabía quien era el padre de ese bebé si el cretino que tenia por novio o yo, el otro ya lo sabía y por eso la dejó ahh y por mi ex novia. Le dije que me haría cargo de ese hijo fuera mío o no, al parecer el viaje de estudio a EU iba a ser cancelado, justo cuando yo me iba ella siguió hablando hasta llegar a pedirme una disculpa por sus actos. La perdoné por que a pesar de todo no podía odiarla por ser simplemente ella.

Estos meses hasta parecemos una pareja de casados, pues desde que me enteré que iba a se papá le cumplía cuanto capricho tuviera, aunque aun me mantenía alejado por precaución ya no quería salir lastimado. Estoy aquí por que ya entró en trabajo de parto, me siento nervioso y un tanto ansioso por saber si era mi bebé y como ya lo había no importaba sólo quería checar.

-Esa es mi historia no es tan dramática como la de ustedes- Les sonreí, la verdad ellos me cayeron bien no sé tal vez por que comparten su amor por sus mujeres muy grande y los admiro por sobrevivir tanto. Me gustaría ser su amigo de ambos y conocer a las chicas de sus vidas.

**CONTINUARÁ….**

**Bueno nenas este es el penúltimo capitulo, el siguiente es el final que bueno que les haya gustado el capitulo pasado, ahora quiero que ustedes me digan si quieren un final trágico para la primera pareja.**

**Me gusta que quieran adivinar… les daré una pista estén seguras que son los hermanos Kou y fíjense en las pequeñas pistas que les puse . Por cierto gracias a Katabrecteri, Shinsa Tsukino, Una lectora, amafle y Shiru Chiba y díganme como creen que van las parejas.**

**XoXo!**

**Sailor O**


	4. Chapter 4

**TAIKI POV**

El chico de a lado me ha sorprendido, yo nunca he sabido lo que es perder pero cuando relataba su historia he llegado a imaginarme en su lugar, es decir, yo no hubiera tenido la entereza suficiente para verla con otro.

-Oye se me olvido preguntarte- me dijo mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello

- ¿Cómo te llamas? Ya sabes para saber- Me dijo yo solo le sonreí con pesar y le conteste – Sotomura Taiki- el solo asintió y se dio la vuelta para preguntarle al otro chico pues si era el escritor de aquel libro no creo que su nombre fuese Mr. Healer – Soy Yaten Kou – sin voltear a vernos a ninguno de los dos pues estaba más al pendiente si es que venia su doctor.

Quería conocer el nombre del chico pero no fui muy rápido pues después fui jalado por mi doctor al parecer era algo urgente, mientras caminaba a lo largo del pasillo sentía como mi corazón daba un vuelco, inclusive hasta me sudaban las manos, esperaba que estuviera despierta para aclararle la situación.

Salí de mis cavilaciones cuando el doctor se detuvo y yo con el enfrente de la que yo supongo era la habitación de Ami, cuando puse una mano en la manija de la puerta el doctor jalo de mi manga pero yo no me detuve pues lo que quería era estar a lado de Ami.

Al entrar me encontré a mi mujer tendida en una cama entubada, con una venda cubriendo su frente y con tantas agujas que ni siquiera sabia para que tantas, además de los distintos golpes que estaban a la vista y finalmente como por instinto baje mi mirada a donde se supone estaría nuestro hijo, en esa parte estaba enyesada, mi cara no dejaba de mostrar la confusión que sentía en esos momentos, y entonces empezó a hablar el doctor.

-Sr. Sotomura tengo que decirle que no es grato lo que le voy a decir-

Me dijo mirándome con compasión, mi corazón empezó al latir de una manera desmedida temiéndome lo peor pero mi impaciencia pudo más y le indique con un movimiento de cabeza que podía continuar

-Su esposa ha sufrido un severo daño cerebral a causa del golpe en la cabeza-

Mi mirada de nuevo viajo hasta la cama como esta vez yo no le hice ningún ademan que le indicara que siguiera, el continuo ignorando mi reacción

-A través de los distintos estudios que le hemos hecho- hizo una pausa para hablar-Nos hemos dado cuenta de que la Sra. Sotomura tiene muerte cerebral-

En ese momento comencé a llorar y sin pensarlo corrí a lado de Ami y es que en mi mente no concebía la idea de que ella ya no existiera, y es que podía creer que no estuviera a mi lado después de todo soy un patán y no merezco que este a mi lado pero esto simplemente es una pesadilla!

-¡POR FAVOR DESPIERTA!-

No quería creer en las palabras del doctor, mi corazón y mi razón querían pensar que ella estaba dormida o enojada conmigo y por eso no me hablaba así que la tomé por los hombros para zarandearla ligeramente y de nuevo no pude evitar gritar

-¡AMI POR FAVOR!

Grité desesperado esperando que abriera sus ojos y me abrazará pero nada de eso funcionaba así que me tire al piso para gritar sentía una gran opresión en el pecho y creía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar, tuvieron que llamar a dos enfermeros para sacarme de la habitación. Cuando me calme el galeno se acercó a mí dándome las condolencias y pidiéndome la autorización para donar los órganos de mi mujer y acepté con pesar, pero se que hubiera sido su voluntad aunque que pedí que me diera una semana para estar con ella.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**YATEN POV**

Escuche el nombre del muchacho castaño pero me dio curiosidad saber el nombre del otro que me acompañaba, después de todo no soy tan antipático así que sin que yo fuera consiente de mis actos le pregunté su nombre

-¿Y el tuyo?- le dije más tranquilo y lamentándome de alguna manera por hacerme amigo de un desconocido, no era una persona conocida por ser extrovertido aunque si Mina estuviera a mi lado diría "¡Yaten!, no le haga caso así hace cuando quiere hacer amigos" y soltaría una de sus contagiosas carcajadas que me animan.

-Ah si soy Seiya Chiba- me contestó mientras sonreía a mi parecer de una manera tonta y de alguna manera su reacción tan tan mmmm despistada me hizo que yo me acordará de Mina así q eso inevitablemente causo que me cayera bien.

Vi venir al doctor de Mina y como relámpago me pare de mi asiento y me despedí de Seiya, el doctor al ver mi reacción soltó una pequeña risotada que me exaspero pero todo sea para ver a mi rayo de sol.

Llegamos frente a la puerta de su cuarto de hospital y me entraron unas grandes ganas de abrazarla que no podía con ellas y de nuevo fui motivo de risa para el doctor que al ver lo impaciente que estaba solamente abrió la puerta para dejarme pasar.

Al entrar la vi sentada en su cama terminando de trenzar su cabello y amarrarlo con su inseparable lazo rojo, esta visita era la primera que le hacia después de su operación, logré salir de mis cavilaciones cuando escuche su voz que por más ñoño y cursi que parezca es la más melodiosa.

-¿Yaten eres tu?- me preguntó yo no le conteste preferí acercarme a ella y abrazarla, la comencé a besar pero pues digamos que los ánimos se fueron caldeando y le iba dando besos en su cuello a lo que ella no se opuso.

-Dios me vuelves loco- le murmure en su oído lo cual a ella le provocó una suave pero excitante risa que me acabo maravillando. Pero la burbuja en la que estuvimos durante estos minutos se vio rota por un carraspeo y un comentario por parte de mi hermana

-¿Es que acaso no puedes esperar a que la den de alta?... esto es un hospital no un motel Yaten- Me dijo Hotaru mientras colocaba unas violetas en un jarro del buró. Antes de que yo le pudiera contestar Mina intervino para que no termináramos echados del lugar por peleoneros.

Hotaru estuvo un buen rato con nosotros hablando de lo difícil que es su vida claro según ella y Mina disfrutando de la plática, el horario de visitas se terminó y mi hermana se tuvo que ir.

Poco después de la cena noté como Mina empezaba a bostezar así que como si fuéramos unos niños de nuevo la arropé y le di un beso en la frente cuando estaba a punto de irme a acostar al sillón de la estancia sentí como aun adormilada me agarro la muñeca

-Duerme a mi lado- Me dijo esas 4 simples palabras lograron quitarme el aliento y obviamente no me negué, alcé las sabanas y me acurruque a su lado posando mi brazo sobre su cintura, no tardé en caer dormido.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**SEIYA POV**

Vi como Yaten se iba así que hice lo que estaba tratando de evitar, ir a ver a bombón y al bebé, se que dije que le daría todo mi apoyo pero no evitaba sentirme mal ya que tal vez el bebé no fuera mío sino de Diamante Blackmoon, caminé tranquilamente tratando de alargar el momento de mi llegada a la estancia donde se encontraba bombón.

Abrí la puerta para encontrarme con la imagen más tierna de mi vida, ella alimentando a nuestro bebé, se dio cuenta de mi visita y alzó su mirada y me sonrió.

-Seiya que bueno que vienes ya te extrañaba- Me comentó muy entusiasmada

-Lo siento Serena es que no me dejaban pasar todavía- Mi intención no era hacerla sentirse mal pero es que lo mejor era guardar distancias para no herirnos mutuamente.

Caímos en un perturbador silencio que fue cortado por la enfermera que se le traía a bombón de comer pues se tenia que alimentar correctamente, vi la mueca que hizo al ver que era una gelatina y una ensalada de fruta lo que iba a comer así que mientras se iba la enfermera cogí mi cazadora para irle a buscar algo como una hamburguesa o que se yo simplemente que no fuera eso que le acababan de traer.

Estaba a punto de girar la perilla cuando escuche su voz temblorosa como si quisiera llorar

-es que acaso te hice tanto daño como para que ya ni siquiera me mires a los ojos y huyas de mi- me manifestó no hable solamente me acerque y le di una abrazo tratando de transmitir mi amor hacia ella, le eché un vistazo al bebé y no pude evitar sorprenderme cuando note que su cabello no plateado sino negro, que sus ojos eran de un tono más oscuro de azul no como los de Diamante eso significaba que… ¡era mi hijo! No pude evitar sonreír por la emoción que sentía en esos momentos pero nos interrumpió el crujir de su estomago

-No tardo en regresar bombón- Al oír como la volví a llamar por el sobrenombre de siempre sus ojos volvieron a brillar de la alegría y me encantó ser el causante de eso.

Fui lo más rápido que pude a traerle un desayuno americano después de todo no le puedo dar chucherías a alguien que esta en el hospital, note que había mucho alboroto el la habitación de bombón a si que empecé a acelerar el paso para ver que estaba pasando.

Vi a Diamante junto con Esmeralda mi ex, el primero le estaba gritando cosas horribles a Serena y ella no se defendía, Esmeralda trataba de controlarlo pero era imposible, él estaba fuera de si y todavía estaba espantando a nuestro bebé con sus gritos por que el niño lloraba a todo pulmón.

Bien dicen que todo tiene un limite y el mío llegó cuando vi que alzaba la mano para golpearla, empujé a Esmeralda tan fuerte que no me importó después de todo solo quería evitar lo que Diamante estaba a punto de hacer.

-Lárgate y no vuelvas a acercarte a nosotros ¿entendiste?- Le grité furibundo

- ¿Tu crees que quiero volver a ver esta zorra?- Me dijo irónico- Solo vine a comprobar que ese niño no era mío- se asomo a ver al bebé que Serena tenia ya dormido en brazos- por cierto es obvio que es tuyo perro faldero- Fue lo último que dijo antes de salirse del lugar, Esmeralda se giró hacia nosotros y nos pidió una disculpa por este teatro.

Cuando se marchó estuve a punto de ir detrás de él para darle una golpiza marca no olvidar pero la mano de bombón me lo impidió

-Por favor no caigas en su juego- me dijo con los ojos cristalizados por la lagrimas que no tardaron en hacer su aparición, su llanto cada vez incrementaba asi que me acerque a su rostro y le fui quitando las lagrimas para después darle un beso en cada mejilla.

-Perdóname Seiya- Me susurró

Suspiré para después decirle- No hay nada que perdonarle a la persona que amas-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**TAIKI POV**

La semana se me fue volando, pasaba todo el dia encerrado entre las 4 paredes del cuarto para estar con ella, le había contado hasta la más mínima cosa. Simplemente veía como se iba deteriorando, poco a poco vi como a su cuerpo le comenzaban a salir llagas por estar en la misma posición.

El "dichoso" dia en el que mi adorada contadora se fuera a ir de este mundo, ya todo estaba listo para que una a una las maquinas se fueran apagando y que eso acabará con su preciada vida. Me acerque a su lado para besar su frente y sus labios para después musitar

-Hasta pronto mi amor- le dije mientras mis lagrimas corrian por mi rostro

El incesante sonido de los aparatos me turbaba de sobremanera, cuando vi que todas las máquinas a empujones saqué al doctor y a las enfermeras.

Mi fuerza, mi valentía, es más hasta mi dignidad se esfumó en el momento en el que vi que el monitor hacia el sonido de que su corazón se ha detenido. Cerré la puerta con pestillo y me encerré a llorar todo lo que había aguantado una semana.

La verdad es que no se cuanto tiempo pasó pero Sali de mis cavilaciones cuando oí que golpearon la puerta.

-Largo que no entienden que quiero estar solo!- Grité a quien estuviera pero me sorprendí bastante cuando reconocí la voz de la persona

-Taiki s-soy Lita- Noté el temblor en su voz, abrí la puerta para uq viera mi deplorable estado, iba a abrazarme pero inmediatamente me hice a un lado, muerta Ami o no le debía respeto a mi mujer

Y-yo Taiki cuanto lo siento- Me dijo sollozando no pude encolerizarme

-¡Crees que con decir lo siento me va a devolver a mi esposa!- Le grité mientras destapaba el cuerpo de Ami, que lo viera

Vi su reacción al verle el rostro y eso me descolocó es como si se conocieran, ella inmediatamente comenzó a llorar aun más fuerte

-¿La conoces?- Fue lo que le pregunté, ella solo consiguió asentir

-Yo le di sus resultados de embarazo- me dijo mientras mas lagrimas salían de su rostro- Se veía tan feliz y-yo jamás pensé que ella fuera tu esposa…. Fue tan simpática y amable conmigo-

-¿Por qué la llamaste?- le dije con rencor tal vez hace una semana no le tenia tanto resentimiento pero eso era antes de que mi querida Ami muriera.

-Yo pensé que estaba embarazada y pensé que si hacia que tu esposa se diera cuenta que tenias una amante te dejaría libre- me confesó temblando por que la verdad eso solo encendió aun más mi furia

-¿De verdad creíste que iba a permitir que me dejará? luche mucho para estar a su lado.. además no pensé que fueras tan ilusa aunque ella me dejará yo jamás iría corriendo a tus brazos y mucho menos hubiera podido amarte- le dije con todo el veneno del mundo no me importaba lastimarla para apaciguar mi dolor mi conciencia me decía que era mi culpa que ni mi mujer ni mi amante tenia por que pagar por mi irresponsabilidad. - ¿Y dime tan siquiera eran reales tus sospechas?-

-No, f-fui al doctor este fin de semana para confirmar mis sospechas pero la verdad es que me llevé una gran desilusión- Me contó entre lagrimas-Era un embarazo psicológico-hasta ahora voltee a verla solo para notar la tristeza en sus ojos.

-Me enteré de que te habías encerrado aquí por que tu primo.. Richard me habló para que te tratara de sacar de este lugar-

-Tu no entiendes ni nadie más n-no puedo dejarla esto es demasiado-

-Por lo poco que la conocí- oí como suspiraba antes de continuar- no creo que a ella le hubiera gustado verte así- la verdad es que ella siempre me animaba a seguir

- No como vivir sin ella y además con la culpa- Me sinceré con ella

-Perdóname por lo que te voy a decir, pero tendrás que vivir con la culpa así como yo también tendré que con la mía- Me dijo y la verdad es que le doy la razón a Lita

Sin decir nada tomé mi chaqueta y al posarme a lado de Ami en su cama, cubrí su cuerpo con la sabana –Supongo que es hora de irnos – le dije a Lita mientras me encaminaba a hacer los trámites finales.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**YATEN POV**

Ha pasado poco más de una semana desde que operaron a Mina, ha recibido la visita de mis padres y mi hermana durante este tiempo, pero ayer mientras fui a mi casa a ducharme y todo eso, creo que pasó algo extraño por que al regresar ella estaba distante conmigo

Hoy por fin van a quitarle la venda de los ojos para ver el resultado de la operación, no puedo evitar que se crispen mis nervios de que tal vez no hubiera funcionado, sacudo mi cabeza con fuerza para alejar esos pensamientos negativos.

Al arribar a la habitación el doctor ya estaba quitándole la parte que sostenía el vendaje, noté lo nerviosa que estaba pues apretaba las sabanas con fuerza.

Fue abriendo sus ojos poco a poco y miró maravillada a su alrededor, de nuevo la sentí distante de mi pero solamente traté de ignorarla, pero me costaba trabajo.

-Yaten ven acá- me ordenó señalándome un pedazo de cama a su lado-¿Es cierto lo que me dijeron tus abuelos?- me comentó con los ojos cristalinos

Ya habían tardado en hacer su aparición esas personas-¿Qué te dijeron?- se lo dije en un tono seco, lo sé fui duro, pero me molestaba que le creyera más a ellos que a mi.

-Qué me vas a dejar cuando te des cuenta que solo soy un recuerdo además de un estorbo- me dijo mientras se quitaba las lagrimas de los ojos

-Pues que tonta eres si les vas a creer tan fácil- respiré hondo tratando de calmarme-Yo te amo demasiado como para dejarte- Le expresé con toda sinceridad

-Yo también te amo tanto- me lo dijo con una dulzura nata en ella y eso me provocó una sonrisa de las cuales ella es dueña.-Quiero estirar las piernas ¿vamos?- no dudé en aceptar su propuesta, caminando con ella salimos a conocer el hospital.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**SEIYA POV**

Después del incidente con Diamante de hace una semana, las cosas se relajaron un poco, Darién, mi hermano había venido con Kakyuu para vernos, pero se notaba a leguas que él no estaba conforme con que estuviera junto a ella después de lo que me hizo.

Le ofreci a Serena que saliera de la estancia, así que estuvimos un buen rato sin hablar pero al menos para mi lejos de ser incomodo me relajo bastante, hasta que ella rompió el silencio- Escuché que antes de lo del embarazo tenias planeado irte donde radica Darién- mm masi que mi hermano no se quedo callado ¡Que fastidio!

-Ahh si pero pues ya no- Le traté de quitar importancia para que no se alterara, me percaté de que se encontraba dubitativa en si decir algo o no, pero antes de que empezará con eso de que es su culpa o algo así- No me arruinaste nada bombón yo poco antes de la noticia había decidido quedarme a lado de mi madre y por que me habían ofrecido un puesto en los Halcones de Tokio-

-Seiya ¿no me estas mintiendo verdad?- Al parecer no la logré tranquilizar del todo-

-Relájate Bombón, a ti nunca te he podido mentir- Di por terminado el tema cuando agarré a Yusei entre mis brazos y comencé a adentrarme al hospital

Cuando ella por fin me alcanzó, divisé a Yaten con la que supongo es su mujer que no es por nada pero era muy bonita claro no tanto como mi bombón mmm supongo que es cuestión de enfoques, jeje creo que me desvié del tema al verlo recordé que bombón es fanática de su libro, que mejor oportunidad que ahora para que bombón conozca al autor de su novela favorita.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**YATEN POV**

Mina asombrada hasta de que pasará la mosca y eso en vez de molestarme me hizo sentir feliz de estar a su lado en esta evolución suya. De repente dio un chirrido de alegría al ver a un bebé bastante mono

Se acercó al chico que tenia al bebe que al parecer era el chico que me recordaba a ella.

-Yaten mira que lindo bebé- me dijo con toda la emoción del mundo

-Hmp es por que es el primero que ves- Le dije solo para juguetear un poco, al parecer logré mi objetivo ya que inflo sus mejillas de una manera tan tierna que me provocó un sonrojo de lo apenado que me sentía

-Ey! Bombón ven acá- llamó a una niña muy parecida a Mina es más hasta parecían hermanas- Él es el escritor de "Amor solitario"-

-¡En serio!... ¡Ay que emoción!- Cuando me di cuenta ella ya estaba encima de mi abrazándome con demasiado entusiasmo.

Recordé que a Mina todavía no le había dicho que era escritor por lo que rápidamente miré a donde ella se encontraba, noté su desconcertada mirada obviamente dirigida hacia mi.

Me quité a la tal bombon de encima para tratar de hablar con Mina, me quedé en medio de las dos solo para notar que ambas tenían un dije en forma de media luna. ¿Es que acaso eran hermanas?

Todo el dramatismo del momento se vio opacado por una señora que soltó un grito de sorpresa al ver a Mina

-No puede ser- Musitó un tanto alterada, pero se alteró aun más al ver lo parecidas que eran ambas rubias-

-¡Dime cuantos años tienes, como te llamas, quienes son tus padres!- Lo dijo tan rápido que fue muy difícil entenderlo

-Me llamo Mina, tengo 20 años y soy huérfana- Le dijo de lo más tranquila

-Ves este dije que traes en el cuello…. Tanto Serena como tu y yo tenemos el mismo por que somos familia

¡Wow! Esto era tan extraño, Mina ha acabado de conocer a su familia y al parecer se empezó a agitarse e hizo la pregunta que todos los huérfanos nos hacemos

-¿Por qué me abandono?- Musitó dolida por el descubrimiento

-Tu padre biológico cuando naciste, el se dio cuenta que eras ciega por lo que mientras dormía te alejo de mi-

-Espero que entienda que esto es muy extraño, nunca pensé que encontraría a mi familia en este lugar, pero espero podamos conocernos más- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de abrazarla.

Seiya se acercó a mi con una sonrisa que me daban ganas de tirarle los dientes

-Bueno Yaten al parecer somos familia-

-Hmp- fue todo lo que pude contestar

**FIN**

**Bueno este es el capitulo final , espero no haberlos defraudado con el final, la razón x la q no había podido actualizar fue el final de semestre y por que cuando tenia planeado comenzar a escribir el final, mi hermana me llevó a ver eclipse, qe solo fui a ver por el lobo que esta muy bueno jejejeje, para mi para eso fui bueno en fin espero y me dejen los reviews que tan felices me hacen. **

**Por cierto muchísimas gracias a loly Kou, una lectora, Shinsa Tsukino, Shiru Chiba, amafle, a shessid y principalmente a Katabrecteri.!**

**Gracias!**

**Sailor O!**

**XoXo!**


End file.
